Family Holidays
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: (AU–Set in "The Third Child" universe) Jade spends Christmas with Sirius and the Potters. *Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Potter Manor

This story it a companion to The Third Child. You don't have to read it to understand this, but it might be a good idea. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own anything you recognize.

Sorry for the wait!

 _December, 1976_

As Jade stepped off the train with Sirius and James, she tried hard to not think about what her parents would think about this.

She had told them that she was going a to a new friend's house for Christmas. That wasn't really a lie—she didn't say who the friend was, and he was a new friend to her. Regulus was going to go home for the holiday, something that Jade didn't understand because he really wouldn't be missing much, which also made her nervous because of the possibility of him seeing who she was with.

Sirius seemed to know what she was thinking, because he held her hand and gave her a supportive smile as the three of them walked over to where Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were waiting for them. James hugged his parents, and Sirius did as well. Jade smiled shyly at them when they looked at her.

Mrs. Potter knelt down a bit and opened her arms, gently pulling Jade into them. Jade hugged her lightly, surprised when Mrs. Potter's arms tightened almost painfully around her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, dear. Sirius had told us so much about you."

He has? What would he have said?

Mr. Potter smiled at her and winked when she looked up at him. The Potters and two of the Black siblings left the station together. Jade let out a quiet sigh of relief when they entered Potter Manor.

The Manor was huge, like Grimmauld Place, but there was something different about it. It felt….

Warm.

Mr. Potter showed her to the room she would be staying in, which was right next to the room they had given Sirius when he had gotten there. "There is a bathroom right there, and if you need anything, straight down the hall is my and my wife's room", Mr. Potter said. Jade nodded and thanked him quietly before excusing herself to go find James and Sirius.

She found them in James' bedroom. They were sitting on the floor with a piece of parchment between them. "Hey, Jade, come here and close the door", James said. She sat down next to them and gave them confused looks. Sirius tapped the parchment with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment filled with text and color.

Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map.

"Whoa", Jade breathed. "Where did you get this?"

"We made it", Sirius said proudly. "This is how we sneak around at night. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Jade nodded, still staring at the map. "How did you make it?"

James and Sirius launched into the story of the map, which started in their third year. They wouldn't tell her the meanings behind their nicknames, though.

As they talked, Jade felt more at ease.

This Christmas was going to be great


	2. Chapter 2

_December, 1980_

Jade smiled as she breathed in the familiar smell of James and Lily's cottage. It was a warm place, friendliness in the air, despite what was going on outside the walls.

Sirius had picked her up from the train station and brought her there. James emerged from the kitchen when he heard them come in.

"Jade!", he hugged her tightly and ruffled her hair. She glared up at him, but her smile gave her away. "Lily's been cooking all day", he continued. "She's so excited to see you again."

"I'll go see if she needs help", Jade offered, making her way into the kitchen.

Lily's wand was strategically waving her wand, making pots and pans move by themselves.

I wish I was that good at charms, Jade thought.

"Lily?", Jade said, bringing the older witch out of her thoughts. Lily Potter beamed back at her and set her wand down. She hugged the younger girl tightly, reminding Jade of James' mother.

"Oh, there is someone you have to meet!", Lily said excitedly. She hurried up the stairs and came back down holding a bundle of blankets. Jade gasped. Harry.

"Jade, this is Harry", Lily said softly. "Harry, this is Sirius' sister Jade. Can you say hi?"

Harry made a small noise and extended his little hand toward Jade.

"He's so perfect", Jade breathed. He looked just like James, but with Lily's beautiful, kind eyes.

Remus and Peter came shortly after, and the small family enjoyed each other's company. And, despite everything going on in the wizarding world….

It was a great Christmas.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
